


Entre Policías Y Mafiosos (Drarry)

by Red_witch



Series: Entre Policías Y Mafiosos [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Draco Police, Draco es Policía, F/F, F/M, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Harry Potter, Harry enfermero, Harry mafioso, Italian Mafia, Love, M/M, Multi, Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_witch/pseuds/Red_witch
Summary: Harry James Potter Evans ese es su nombre, olvídenlo si pueden.Es heredero al liderazgo, a liderar a la mafia italiana, pero no cualquier mafia italiana si no a la más importante del mundo, su rostro es desconocido para todos y su talento es engañar.Draco Lucius Malfoy ese es su nombre, no necesitan olvidarlo todo el mundo lo conoce. Sería casi pecado si no lo hicieras, su rostro es visto en cada esquina por revistas.El iba a hacer heredero de controlar la empresa multimillonaria de su padre, solo que lo suyo es parar el crimen.En donde Harry un heredero a la mafia es mandado a Londres como espía para vigilar a uno de sus trabajadores quien se sospecha es un soplón, Harry se tiene que asegurar que su familia no caiga en manos de la policía y para eso toma la identidad de Harry Owen un tímido enfermero que necesita trabajo.Draco Malfoy es un policía rico y heredero a una gran compañía en la cual no le interesa hacerse cargo. Draco tiene un nuevo caso en el cual si lo resuelve podría demostrarle a su padre que puede valerse solo, claro el solo tiene que seguir a un señor de una mafia todo eso es muy sencillo, ¿cierto?
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Entre Policías Y Mafiosos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664323
Kudos: 3





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la primera historia que me atrevo a publicar aquí, cualquier error ya sea ortográfico o asi pueden hacermelo notar. Gracias

**Prólogo**

_20 de marzo del 2020_

Su corazón latía fuertemente, sus manos sudaban sin control, temblaba lentamente y el sudor de su frente era frío se convirtió en mal, sus labios se resecaron y parecían que no podía hablar. No podía creer que esto fuera lo más difícil que había hecho, había jalado de gatillos antes, había visto la sangre de personas correr por el suelo pero nada de eso se comparaba con esto.

—Tengo que contárselos. —Dijo el joven moreno de ojos verdes oscuros, cepillaba su rebelde cabello negro con sus largos y finos dedos desesperados. Sus ojos no podían quedarse quietos, no podían mirar a los ojos a su familia que tal vez no era de sangre pero igual que les quería, era demasiado. Todos se encontraban sentados en frente de el, de todos los ojos verdes que tenían un par de ojos grises destacaban y lo miraban con preocupación.

—Amor, tranquilo —Dijo su rubio novio levantándose del sofá, su blanquecina piel se fusionó con su piel morena. El abrazo era cálido tanto que por un momento olvido que tenía nervios o que iba a contar algo. —Harry, solo cuéntanos lo que nos quieres decir.

Su novio se separó de él rápidamente recordando que estaban con más gente, su novio por lo general no era muy afectuoso por lo que su apariencia debe de ser realmente mala como para que Draco se haya puesto sensible con el.

—Perdón Draco. —Dijo Harry mirándolos a los ojos con lástima. Susurró un "No puedo contárselo" que solo Harry escuchó. —Me iré del país sin retornó.

En parte era verdad, podríamos irse, no podía seguir viviendo en su pequeña casa que esta a la vista de todos. La familia Weasley, quienes lo habían acogido desde que llego a Londres lo miraban sorprendidos pero nadie tenía ninguna palabra, Draco, su novio con quien quería formar una vida con él se alejó unos pasos del, mirándolo confundido.

—A que te refieres, eso ni siquiera es posible tú me dijiste hace una semana que querías vivir conmigo. —Draco le dijo. Si, el dijo eso una semana antes de que su padre muriera, antes de que ahora una mafia dependiera de el, antes de que tuviera una responsabilidad más grande que mudarse con su novio.

—Se lo que dije y no me arrepiento pero mi familia me necesita, en serio me necesita y lo siento señor Weasley, se que usted me tendió la mano cuando más lo necesitaba, cuando llegue aquí sin dinero o trabajo y debí haber hablado con usted antes, pero esto me supera. —Dijo Harry con la cabeza baja, no podría mirarlos a los ojos, ¿cómo podría? El señor Weasley, quien pesa de ser oficial de policía y siempre estará en peligro, no necesita realmente un enfermero pero aún así lo contrató y lo dejó entrar a su casa.

Lo dejo convivir con su familia, lo dejo conocer a sus compañeros de trabajo. Le dio todo y ahora Harry lo abandonaba sin antes decirle una explicación lógica. Levanto la cabeza cuando tenía una mano cálida en su cara, era la señora Weasley; La adorable pero nunca débil Molly Weasley.

—Oh Harry querido, esta bien. —Le dijo con un tono que a Harry le hubiera gustado escuchar a su madre, Harry negó intentando aguantar las lágrimas. —Harry esta bien. No hay nada malo en ir a cuidar a tu familia, lleva tanto tiempo aquí si podría no dejarlo ir pero realmente te necesito allá. Solo promete que llamaras, no necesariamente todos los días solo… llámanos cuando puedas.

Harry río mientras asentía frenéticamente algunas lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas sonrojadas, no merecía el amor de esta familia, merecía estar en la cárcel. Pudriéndose en un cuarto oscuro sin amor. Molly le sonrió y se sentó junto con su esposo y sus hijos quienes le sonreían, ellos entendían qué tenía que ir.

Draco quien aún no se había movido de su lugar desde que Harry dijo que se tenía que ir se movió había sido atrás sin ser captado, era una de las ventajas de ser policía. Salió de la humilde y cálida casa y camino hacía ninguna parte.

—¡Draco, espera! —Le gritó Harry, Draco intentó acelerar su paso pero era inútil, Harry lo alcanzó y lo detuvo.

—¿Estás enojado cierto? — Draco se giró hacía Harry y tal como Campanita a Peter Pan comenzó a reclamarle hasta el punto de ponerse rojo.

—¡No es solo tu familia! —Le gritó Draco. Harry se quedó quieto. —Casi nunca hablas de tu familia y yo lo respeto, pero esto es más que eso. Hace días vi un mensaje de un hombre diciéndote que regresaras a casa, ¿Me estas engañando cierto?

Harry abrió los ojos y negó.

—¿¡¿Entonces qué mierda es !?

—No lo entenderías.

—Claro que lo haría soy tu pareja de eso se trata de una relación de confianza y apoyo en lo que sea, en entenderte. Ni siquiera confías en mi, ¿realmente alguna vez lo hiciste? .— Draco gritó sin importar que gente los volteara a ver.

Harry tomó a Draco por el codo y lo llevó hasta el automóvil del rubio. Una vez adentro Harry subió las ventanas y miró a Draco quien todavía respiraba fuertemente, uno de sus brazos se apoyó en el volante y giró un poco viendo perfectamente a Draco. Tomó aire y lo dejo ir, como dicen la mafia “Es todo o nada.

—Draco yo...


	2. Capítulo 1:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry se entera que hay un soplon en la familia.  
> Draco consigue un nuevo caso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intentaré ser muy activa! Espero que les guste.

_**12 de Febrero del 2018** _

_En un lugar desconocido de Italia_

—Déjame ser yo el que vaya padre. —Harry dijo. Su padre le había llamado en la mañana, unos de sus trabajadores espías estaba soltando información valiosa y tenían tres personas en la mira, después de seguir a dos de ellos se confirmo que eran leales, solo quedaba uno y vivía en Londres. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para demostrar que merece ser el líder. —Yo conozco Londres y no me conocen tantas personas, la mitad de tus trabajadores se conocen entre si, nos descubrirían de inmediato.

Su padre le miro serio sin decir nada, Harry era casi una réplica exacta de él, a excepción de sus ojos. James Potter tenía ojos cafés claro y Harry tenía los ojos verdes oscuro, como todos decían “Tiene los ojos de su madre.” Una que no le interesa volver a ver.  
James se recargo en su silla y cruzó los brazos.

—Esta bien. Te conseguiré un pasaporte y una nueva identidad, ¿A qué te quieres dedicar? —Su padre le preguntó mientras tomaba el teléfono.  
—Quiero ser doctor.   
—Es demasiado alto, serás un enfermero. —Dijo James, Harry lo tomó.  
—Remus —Su padre dijo al teléfono. Remus es mejor amigo de James y un buen falsificador. — Necesito que consigas para más tardar el jueves, unos documentos de identidad, lo quiero todo. Son para Harry, asegúrate de que vengan títulos de enfermería, bien.

Su padre parloteo más cosas en italiano y colgó. Al dejar el teléfono le miró.

—Se que no me vas a fallar, hijo. —James abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó una caja dorada, en ella venía un arma completamente negra, tenía algunos ribetes bañados en oro y piedras costosas. Era la pistola de la familia. —Si descubres al soplón lo asesinas. Como vez es la pistola de la familia, tu tátara abuelo la compró y con ella mató por primera vez, se que tú ya haz matado antes pero esto es especial como sabes yo estoy enfermo y pronto tú pasarás a ser el líder. Es hora de que traigas honor a la familia. ¿Crees que puedas con esto?

Harry miró a su padre impactado, era algo importante para él, toda su vida había estado imaginado ese momento. Estaba listo y sería un gran líder, como su abuelo, como su padre. 

—Un Potter siempre esta listo, padre.

James sonrió y se levantó para abrazarlo. Harry estaba feliz, esto es todo lo que quería, todo lo que necesitaba.

  
 _Departamento de policía, Inglaterra_.

—Malfoy, repórtese a la oficina del comandante Weasley. 

Draco levantó la cabeza y frunció el ceño, últimamente el consejo de policías lo requería más veces, no era que se quejara el ama su trabajo solo que el ya tenía un caso. Se levanto de su escritorio y caminó hacía la oficina del señor Arthur Weasley.

—¿Me llamaba comandante? —Draco preguntó abriendo la puerta. Arthur colgó el teléfono, sujetaba una carpeta.  
—Claro que si oficial. Tome asiento por favor. —Arthur dejo la carpeta a un lado y junto sus manos. —Antes que nada su padre me llamó de nuevo exigiendo que le despidiera.

Draco se quedó quieto. Su padre siempre quería tener el control y lo único que no podía controlar era a él, a su hijo.

—¿Y lo va a hacer? —Draco estaba nervioso por la respuesta, el ama ser policía, y no planeaba cambiarlo.  
—No.

Draco suspiró aliviado.

—Pero te cambiaré de caso.  
—¿Cómo? Pero, ¿por qué? 

Draco estaba cómodo en el caso que tenía y faltaba poco para cerrarlo no podía abandonarlo así.

—Su padre y yo llegamos a un acuerdo, el caso que lleva es bajo. Necesita algo que le demuestre a su padre que esto es para lo que nació. Que es aquí donde pertenece. —Arthur le miró y tomó la carpeta que había dejado antes. Le sonrió y se la dio. —Este es el caso que hará que su padre acepte que pertenece aquí, será difícil, siempre lo es pero valdrá la pena. El de la señorita Ronan es bueno pero no lo suficiente para que se gane el respeto de todos. —Arthur dijo, apuntó hacia la carpeta y volvió a decir. 

—Este será el caso que le demuestre a todos que nació para ser policía. ¿Esta listo para tomar este caso oficial Malfoy? —Arthur le miró serio. 

Draco no podía despegar sus ojos de la carpeta, si decía que no su padre lo sacaría de ahí y eso es algo que no estaba dispuesto a tomar, no importa cuán difícil fuera el caso el lo resolvería. Draco miró a Arthur y se levantó de su asiento, este último lo imitó. Draco alzó su mano en una forma de saludo y dijo.

—Estoy más que listo a tomar este caso comandante Weasley. 

Ambos se estrecharon las manos sonriendo, por fin le demostraría a su padre que este era el lugar donde pertenecía.


End file.
